What a Cute Mess!
by KokoroNoIro
Summary: Naruto decides to take revenge on Sasuke for humiliating him and treating him like an idiot. Now Kakashi has to take care of Sasuke while they find a way to turn him back to normal. Fatherly Kakasasu, Neko Sasuke and Narusasu friendship.
1. Prologue

I decided to edit (more like rewrite ¬w¬;) WCM and made it a little longer. I didn't want to rush the story because I think that's what made me stop writing, so you'll see a lot more details and the story might get a little slow; specially the prologue since it just tells what has already been shown in the manga (POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT), but don't worry, Sasu-chan will be back very soon.

**Suggestions and opinions are all welcome. ^^**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Sasuke-kun! Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
"Sasuke-kun you're so cool!"  
"Sasuke-kun please let me help you!" _

"Damn!" He cursed as he made his way home after training. "_Ohayou Sasuke-kun!"_ The sweet voice sounded again in his head. Oh how did he long for the cutest cherry girl to say his name in that dulcet tone of hers at least once.

It was no secret in Konoha that he was in love with Sakura Haruno, but the pink haired girl always seemed to prefer Sasuke to him. What did Sasuke have that made him so irresistible to girls? He had to admit that the first time he saw him, five years ago, he did feel intrigued by his soon-to-be comrade, but he didn't know why. His eyes had been so full of hidden emotion and loneliness that the Uchiha had so desperately tried to mask. He guess he identified himself with Sasuke because they were both alone; he had no parents and the raven-haired kid was always alone, except when the girls of the Academy flirted with him, yet not a single boy in the Academy liked Sasuke. The kid was very cocky and thought he was better than anyone else just because he was an Uchiha which pissed the other kids, (even Naruto) so he was always by himself at school, just like the blond.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't liked either because of the Nine-Tailed beast that was sealed within himself. It wasn't his fault, but the adults in the village didn't think about that, they just feared the demon fox inside him. The villagers would avoid them whenever possible; they glared at him with such cold hate that Naruto would get goosebumps whenever he stared into those revolted eyes; the worst of all though was when the villagers yelled disgustedly at him calling him names and warning their children not to go near him. Most of the kids ignored him because of this, but because he was kind and friendly with them, he managed to get along with some of the oblivious students that would actually let him join them, usually Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Shikamaru and Chouji were nice more or less; Chouji liked anyone that would share their food with him_, _they would even compete sometimes, eager to know who was the fastest ramen eater, (and to get a yummy treat of course) though the occasions were rare in which they'd actually do it since none of the kids had much money to buy the noodles. Though everyone had to be careful and avoid _the forbidden word _around the chubby guy_, _whereas Shikamaru just thought it was too troublesome to fight with the euphoric blond_._ Kiba just liked competing with his loud classmate; the dog kid was really fast and cocky (though it didn't piss of other students like Sasuke) so he was always willing to race against the stubborn blond and enjoyed beating him every single time (he would dance and howl as he cheered elatedly with his pup Akamaru even long after Naruto left, bored of Kiba's bragging). Besides he also had Iruka-sensei, the nicest though grumpiest man Naruto had ever known. The man, contrariwise to all the other teachers in the academy, actually liked the blond; he understood him and actually noticed him, praising him and scolding him (which happened way more often) instead of ignoring him or grimly glaring at him like the other adults in the village.

Still Sasuke had no one. The blond had seen him once or twice with another guy who looked a lot like the pale boy, (Naruto assumed they were relatives) before he even really knew him (he didn't even know his name), but then, when the rumors of the Uchiha massacre filled the classroom, and the Uchiha became even more distant, he never saw them together again. After the rumor spread Naruto actually met the boy and noticed his admiration for the raven; he realized he was actually jealous of the Uchiha. Even though Sasuke was alone, (the only thing in which both kids were alike) the paler kid always beat him: all the girls liked him (even Sakura), he excelled at every single test, and always received all the attention of the adults! Naruto envied Sasuke; he wanted to be like him so bad that he stopped his speed training for a while (he'd been training to beat a certain dog boy) and started copying everything the Uchiha did, though it never went right. He wasn't nearly as good; the raven could throw his shuriken and kunai with outstanding grace and accuracy that even amazed Iruka; he could run at a mind-blowing speed that would leave Kiba dumbstruck without breaking a sweat. The Uchiha excelled in every exercise that the teachers could think of and beat any foe (even some older students) at the sparring sessions. Naruto had actually had his butt kicked once by the raven prodigy; Iruka had organized a sparring session and the two had been matched together (this was the time when Naruto actually met Sasuke). Naruto had been keen on kicking someone's ass, and when he saw the silent and calm boy get close to the circle their teacher had traced on the ground, his eagerness amplified. After another of Iruka's 'boring' lectures, both students got ready to fight; they made the 'combat sign' (which consists on making a fist with one hand and then extending the middle and index finger in a way it resembled a seal that could be used to activate ninjutsu) and got in a fighting stance. They both lunged furiously at each other, but Naruto had gotten pinned to the ground before he'd even registered what had happened. He'd gotten mad at the Uchiha and yelled a few lame insults at him, but that hate in the raven's eyes hadn't been unnoticed, though his glare wasn't directed at the blond. Naruto had started observing his rival since then. And soon did he realize that Sasuke was truly alone in the world.

Still, Naruto couldn't bring himself to pity Sasuke. The raven had never treated him well; he always underestimated him and insulted him calling him _dobe_ and _usuratonkachi_. It made him fume. Besides Sakura was in love with that jerk, so now was time for revenge!

* * *

**BTW: I'm NOT a native English speaker! =w=**


	2. Kemonomimi

**Chapter 1: Kemonomimi**

"Shishishi", Naruto giggled thinking of his new plan "Sasuke-teme won't even know what hit him!"

Naruto, as the master prankster of Konoha, had a little surprise for Sasuke up his sleeve. He had been thinking on getting revenge on Sasuke for humiliating him and get him out of Sakura's sight (just a little prank couldn't hurt, right?), and now he had the chance to do it, and not only that, but he would make Sakura forget Sasuke and fall in love with him at last!

He had asked Iruka to teach him some basic sleeping _genjutsu_ a couple of weeks ago (he'd been training day and night). Him not being a _genjutsu_ type ninja didn't know how to perform even the simplest illusion, but his kind-hearted teacher had given him a special training, surprised by Naruto's uncommon determination to learn. But why, oh why had Naruto learned to perform _genjutsu?_ Because there was no way he could fulfill his plan with big, mean, scary Sasuke-teme awake! He had found a lot of suspicious-looking scrolls about potions in the old man's tower when he had sneaked in the Hokage's secret library, all of them of numerous different-colored edges and covered dust (Naruto sneezed a couple of times and covered his mouth fearing that an ANBU ninja may discover him as a sweat drop slid slowly down his now purplish face).

_**Transforming People into Humanoid Pets "Kemonomimi"(1) **_was the title of the last scroll of the immense shelf. It had velvet red edges that were finely decorated with golden spiraling stems and leaves that swirled along the whole worn-out scroll and ended on the lower right edge of it where a golden drawn flower lay.

Naruto let his cerulean eyes roam over the scroll's finely drawn motifs devouring every little detail they might come across. Making a mental list of the kanji symbols that he did not understand, he put the scroll in his pouch and then put the other useless scrolls away warily (as cautiously as Naruto can) before making his way back home through one of the tower's windows.

The next day he asked Iruka the meaning of all the symbols he could remember (not many) and wrote down their meaning. "What are you up to, Naruto?" The blond had hoped his teacher wouldn't suspect him, but now he had to think up of an excuse, and a good one at that. "Eh? Nothing Iruka-sensei. Why do you ask?" Naruto replied innocently as the skeptical teacher eyed him suspiciously. "Why you ask, you little rascal! Because you are never this eager to learn anything at all!" Iruka pointed his finger accusingly at the uneasy _genin,_ "Not even when you were at the academy!" Well, Iruka did have a point there. "So? You should be happy then! Now that I do want to study you don't wanna help me? What's with you adults?" Naruto then replied feigning indignation. "Mmm...well you see, it's just that it's really weird of you to come asking for my help like this..."Iruka then scratched the back of his head as he laughed embarrassedly, "you are the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja of Konoha after all." "Hey! I'm not! Well..." Naruto then thought of an excuse that might actually trick his former teacher, "it's, just that Sasuke's been learning a lot of _genjutsu_ lately and I wanna learn too! I found this _genjutsu_ scroll with an awesome technique that I wanna learn, but I don't understand most of it!" It was partly the truth, and it would certainly fool Iruka; now Naruto just had to wait for the older man's reaction.

"Mmm...alrightl if it's just that I don't think it will matter...wait! What kind of _jutsu_?" Damn it had been so close..."Uh...a confusing _genjutsu, _er...it..." Naruto had to make up another lie. Why couldn't Iruka just let him go? "It...makes you think you're uh...trapped! Yeah! In a box or something and so you can't fight! It's just for self-defense sensei_." 'Self-defense? Trapped in a box? Laaaaame ¬¬. Way to go Naruto...well Shikamaru did tell me something like that...' _Naruto just smiled that foxy (and somewhat nervous) smile of his as he scratched the back of his head waiting for Iruka to say something. "Eh? I can teach you that! It sounds like the '**False Surroundings' **technique." _'Really? -`w´- ? Nice, I managed to fool Iruka-sensei again, 'ttebayo! ¬w¬ '  
_  
After lots of hours of practice Iruka finally got tired and left ("Heh? Wait Iruka-sensei! I can do it, see?"). '_Well I didn't wanna learn that jutsu anyway -`3-.' _Naruto made his homeward way too, storming through Konoha's streets with his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed. When he got home he made sure he got the definitions in a paper in his pocket and prepared some cup ramen (He wasn't in the mood of going to Ichiraku's, surprisingly). When it was ready he sat down and ate thinking about his revenge.

His plan was foolproof. Sasuke's hair was jet black and resembled a bird's butt, so he would probably transform into an ugly crow or perhaps into a hideous, fire-breathing lizard. Perfect! He would be so gross Sakura would never want to see him again! So he took his scroll and the necessary materials to make the potion (He'd bought them on the way home) and mixed them without a second thought (He had already lost much time!). It was late at night when he finished, and went to sleep, looking forward to another day.

Next day they had some missions, and again Sasuke ended teasing him and calling him loser. How could he be so perfect? Naruto had given his all for those missions and still failed most of them while the Uchiha had done an impeccable job without even trying. How he hated that bastard.

"Mah, I guess that's it for today. You're dismissed." Their silver-haired sensei called indifferently as his visible eye roamed over the pages of that perverted book of his and then vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Nah, Sakura-chan," Naruto called playfully with a foxy smile and his hands behind his back, "would you like to eat ramen with me?" The blond genin put on his best grin and gave her a happy but pleading look as he pointed to his chest with his right thumb hoping that today his pink haired princess would say yes.

"Naruto! Go away!" Sakura yelled disgustedly as she pushed him out of her way and ran to her crush. Naruto fell to the ground on his butt with a loud 'thump' and whined. It felt as a giant stone with the word 'LOSER' carved on it had fallen on his head. "But Sakura-chan-!" He looked at her teary-eyed and extended his hand in her direction as she flirted with the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked with her hands clasped in a cheerful way in front of her chest, as her eyes sparkled with joy and hope almost looking as hearts. Oh yes, Naruto was definitely jealous of that bastard.

"Hmph, get lost." Sasuke scoffed and turned away starting to leave the training grounds in the clearing near the memorial stone where they'd had lunch. The girl was extremely annoying. It sickened him how she would treat Naruto like trash when the kid did so much to get her attention, but would annoy him to no end with her squealing voice trying to get _his _attention when he couldn't care less. Couldn't she see she was acting just like the dobe? They were both idiots and were more interested in flirting than training, constantly wasting his precious time. Sure he would also take some time to tease Naruto, but that was different. They were rivals, and still Sakura was far more inconsiderate with him, she could easily beat him to a pulp for no reason at all. Besides, Naruto couldn't defend himself or fight back, because she was a girl, the coward. Still, he had no time for her love nonsense; he had to become stronger as fast as he could.

He leapt gracefully to a large tree's branch and made his way to the forest deep in thought. It was really hot outside, (it was mid-summer after all) and the scorching sunrays burned the raven's pale face; the young genin decided then to train in the shady woodland. When he arrived there he sat down for a while thinking about the day's mission. It had been a simple task; they'd just had to look for the Fire Lord's wife's cat again. Sasuke had been a little reluctant to take Tora back though, the poor animal had to tolerate that exasperating woman's hugs and pets all day long. _No wonder why Tora tries to escape so often. _

Sasuke looked down to his left hand. Three bright red lines scarred his index finger and his knuckles, how could he have been so careless? Tora surely was a skilled little beast if she had managed to scratch him (Well, it's not that surprising considering how much practice she must've gotten after all of those times she's tried to escape.); luckily no one noticed.

Shaking those thoughts away, Sasuke focused on his training again as he channeled his chakra to his left hand and to his eyes as they turned to a scarlet tone and two tomoe's appeared around each of his pupils activating his _doujutsu. _

(1) **Kemonomimi** literally means "animal ears". Kemono is the term used to describe humanoid animals from Japanese folklore tails and legends, and literally means "animal" while "mimi" means ears. Therefore by changing 'kemono' for the name of a specific animal one would be referring to a human with those animal's ears (and perhaps tail or paws). I.e. **Nekomimi **means 'cat ears' therefore the human would have cat ears (and maybe tail and paws too).

**^^Ok that's it so what do you think? Hope you liked it see ya!**


	3. Prank Time!

**Surprisingly, many people liked my new version of the story, which motivated me to write another chapter, so here it is. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Prank time!**

Sasuke was at the training grounds in the forest. The sun was setting down as it shone through the green leaves of the trees painting the whole village with warm tones of red and orange as purplish clouds shaded the little spots where trees had not. The sounds of birds could be heard replacing the loud cry of cicadas in the late summer as a certain blond hid behind a tree like a small red fox approaching his prey.

"Why didn't I look here before?" Cursed the ramen lover. He had been looking for hours and had found the raven in the most obvious place! He was really eager to put his plan in action and that bastard had to avoid him all day long!

Just after Kakashi had left Sasuke disappeared as well, annoyed by the pink-haired teen, ruining Naruto's fun and making the wait for his revenge even longer _(That idiot! Ò.Ó)!_ That is why Naruto had to miss lunch as he went searching for the Uchiha, running and panting through every little corner of the village that he knew so well like a mad horse, stumbling and tripping as he dashed.

He'd finally found his rival in the deep in the woods hitting a rock with a powerful _chidori _creating a big crack on said mossy boulder. The pale boy looked up tiredly with a glint of hope in his eyes that quickly faded as he realized what poor effect his attack had had. He cursed under his breath and clenched his scarred hands _(he must've really been training hard 'ttebayo Ò.Ó!)_ until his knuckles turned white. The teen took a few steps back and made the hand signs for the _jutsu_ again; his eyes turned a fiery crimson tone as two _tomoe_ formed around each pupil spinning with fury as his hand lit up with blue_ chakra _that transformed into electricity so fast that Naruto missed it as he blinked. **"Lightning Style: One Thousand Birds!" **The older genin ran at blinding speed as he thrust his left hand towards the target while the cries of a thousand birds were heard throughout the woods, the impact scaring a few real birds away that hurriedly flew away to the orange heavens crying out loud. Naruto's eyes widened in awe as the raven charged against the rock, and he had to bite his tongue as he almost yelled to his friend to watch out. The lightning faded and the cries stopped just an instant before Sasuke's hand hit the rock. The young ninja let out a muffled groan of pain as he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes in agony; he clasped his sore hand and looked at it with angry obsidian eyes. He then let out a frustrated growl. "Damn, I was so close...I need more chakra training..." _(Even more? Ò.Ó!) _The raven sat down for a while to catch his breath as Naruto let out his -which he hadn't known he'd been holding- and the older _genin_ crossed his legs on the floor and made a seal with both hands focusing on his chakra as he meditated deeply, his face relaxing a little, except for the determined frown that still grazed his flushed features.

The Uchiha looked like he had been training really hard; surely he'd been at it for hours, as always. One thing Sasuke had in common with Naruto was his determination, when he set his mind on something, he never gave up until he achieved it. Naruto had to admit that Sasuke trained even harder than him, though not as recklessly. Sasuke rarely collapsed in the middle of his training, though it did happen.

He was all sweaty and dirty and was still panting slightly. Finally after what seemed an eternity to Naruto, the older _nin_ got up and started hitting a nearby tree in an attempt to keep training. He looked like he was about to collapse, (though you never know with Sasuke) his knees wobbled every now and then as he leaned against the tree for support. Surprisingly Naruto decided not to show himself but to watch for a while and then attack Sasuke from behind, this was Sasuke after all. He stared in awe, as Sasuke kept training despite his condition, he looked so fragile..._No! No! No! What am I thinking? This is Sasuke! He's not fragile; he's a complete bastard! Now's not the time to be thinking about that...let's start with the plan. ÒwÓ _He hid in the bushes and suppressed his chakra as best as he could so Sasuke wouldn't feel his presence. When he was close enough, Naruto started making the hand signs and started the sleeping _genjutsu._ "**Demonic Technique: Overtaking Nightmare Jutsu!"**

Tired as he was, Sasuke did not notice the _genjutsu_ nor fight against it and fell fast asleep, gladly welcoming the darkness and the much-needed rest. His eyes became sleepy and dull, and he let out a yawn before rubbing his tired eyes wondering what was going on. Finally he let out a moan as he collapsed to the ground with a soft 'thud', his features completely relaxed and his breathing even as he fell into a deep slumber.

Quickly Naruto got out of his pouch a little syringe containing the powerful potion and injected it in Sasuke's arm. When the he was sure the whole liquid had been injected into his teammate's system he withdrew the syringe and picked Sasuke up. He carried Sasuke back home through the now dark streets of Konoha and towards the Uchiha compound. He entered the main building and went upstairs entering Sasuke's room and lay his sleeping form on his bed making sure not to wake him up. Naruto had been here before that time when their hands had been stuck together. Sasuke had refused to let the blond sleep in his house, but he hadn't been keen on wearing Naruto's '_dirty'_ _PJ's_ so they'd gone first to Sasuke's house for some clothes _("Don't touch anything idiot!"_). The Uchiha's home was amazingly huge though Naruto hadn't been allowed to admire its splendor as he'd been pulled through the whole building. Naruto snickered playfully at Sasuke's frail form as it slept obliviously and threw himself to the ground hiding behind the bed as Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep. _"That was close, I thought he had woken up...how long does this illusion work anyway?" _The blond made his way outside of Sasuke's room and decided to wander around for a while, but soon his stomach growled hungrily (he _did _miss his lunch) and he had to go back to his own home.

He strolled through Konoha's streets absent-mindedly as his thought wandered to a certain raven and his revenge. A mischievous smile made its way to his face as his eyes shone playfully. _This is going to be great! Naruto Uzumaki, you're a complete genious! _ The sun had already set and the crickets sang enthusiastically as he walked across the small bridge in his way home. The street lamps soon illuminated the darkened and empty alleys and Naruto's stomach growled again. The _genin _started walking faster and it was not long before he arrived home.

He ate some ramen to celebrate the beginning of his revenge and went to sleep, which was really hard due to his eagerness, but was soon dreaming of ugly crows and a hideous fire breathing lizard and how he'd save Sakura from them. Oh yes, this was definitely Naruto's best prank ever.

**I didn't like how the chapter ended, but I'm not at my 100%, I guess. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are adored. **

**BTW I'm not a native English speaker. =w=**


	4. The Cat in the Uchiha Compound

**Sorry for the long wait, I just went on a short trip for the weekend and had no access to Internet, so I couldn't upload the chapter. ^^;**

**Chapter 3: The Cat in the Uchiha Coumpound**

_Sasuke was walking through a forest. (Where was he?) A white mist covered the whole clearing and blocked the raven's view. He could hear a few birds singing melancholically and a few crickets chirping their never-changing tune. A grey cloud slowly covered the faint light of the sun and cool breeze blew through the trees gently caressing his face. He was deep in thought; he didn't know what this place was, he felt heavy and confused. He didn't pay attention to where he was going. Sasuke stopped in front of a pond with clear water. He could see several fish swimming by and felt a hasty urge to catch them as he suddenly lost his balance and he fell into the pond. Sasuke sank slowly and uncaringly as the water grew darker around him, his mind couldn't register what was happening. Suddenly his eyes widened; he was paralyzed in horror, frozen in the chilly water. He tried to swim to the surface but the water was freezing. He stopped and curled up in a ball shivering as goosebumps appeared on his pale skin and he sank again. When he realized that he was sinking into the sinister abyss and that he was nearly out of air he resumed his desperate attempt to get out of the water, but couldn't. He wasn't even close, he felt like he'd been swimming for hours, but the surface was still as far as when he'd started. He ran out of air as the shadows began to pull him deeper. He blacked out._

"Huh?" Sasuke jerked awake. _ 'A dream...? What kind of dream was that?'_

Sasuke rubbed his tired droopy eyes with his covered his forearm as a yawn escaped his lips, and then stretched his whole body lifting his arms towards the white ceiling. He covered himself with the white sheets again as he cuddled to his pillow in hope to be able to get some more sleep. After a few minutes he realized he wasn't getting anymore sleep and groaned poking his head out of the sheets. He eyed his alarm clock, which read 6:07 in bright red numbers and realized he was getting late, so he sat up again a little more aware of his surroundings. He ran his hands across his black locks, and realized something was off... "NYANDA!" (1)

He quickly looked at his hands, and his eyes widened like saucers as his features turned pale, and his jaw dropped.

"Ha? No way..." Yes, it was in fact a kitty paw. He tried taking it off thinking it was just a prank and that someone had put a glove on his hand to scare him, but soon he realized his other hand looked like a cat paw, too. He couldn't get them off. Then it hit Sasuke, if he had paws, perhaps he would also have… he rushed to the mirror but tripped with his own pajamas.

"Nyan?" They were too big for him. His usual grey pants were tangled all around his legs and his shirt looked like a black knee-long nightie for him. Actually, everything seemed bigger than usual. He took off his entangled pants with great difficulty tossing his legs frantically, and gasped. His feet looked like paws too! He rushed to the bathroom (almost slipping on his way) and quickly looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Heh?" He also had a pair of soft, twitching, black kitty ears and a black, long, and furry cat tail! He also looked a lot younger. He had a pair of bigger and curious onyx eyes instead of his calm, hateful eyes (as his eyes widened yet again, he noticed his pupils had become thin slits). His hair had more spikes at the back and his bangs were a bit longer. It reminded him of when he was around 8, though he was much shorter, he could barely see his whole face in the mirror in front of his sink if his stood on tiptoe.

Suddenly an idea hit him and he ran to another room searching for some of his old clothes. He found his old usual outfit: a short sleeved black shirt and his old and smaller white shorts. He was sure they'd fit him, but the problem was how would he get them on? He no longer had his opposable thumbs, and if getting his clothes off was difficult, how did he expect to put them on? He did as he could, grabbing them with his mouth and paws and crawling into them. They fit perfectly, but his tail was really uncomfortable; he curled it around his left leg letting it fall down the short's hole. It wasn't comfortable either, but it was better. Finally, when he was done, he ran down stairs (he didn't even think on putting on his headband for it was impossible to do so with his new cat-like hands). He was hungry and late for training so he really had to hurry.

Then he faced yet another problem. How was he going to prepare his breakfast? He had no idea, but he still tried.

**FF later in the morning, around 8 am.**

The whole kitchen was a whole chaos. There was food, milk and broken plates everywhere. Sasuke was a mess too, he was soaking wet with the milk that had fallen on him and had food all over his hair and clothes. He had to promise himself not to cook ever again until he went back to normal. No way! He'd eat at a restaurant or eat simple, un-cooked things. As he finished his bow he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Sasuke hissed. He was too confused, dirty, and irritated to have guests right now. There was a short pause.

"Who's that? Where's Sasuke?" The boy heard a confused male voice outside._ Huh? Ò.Ò?_

"I _am_ Sasuke, now leave me alone!" He hissed again. _That was Kakashi's voice. Darn I must be__ really__ late..._

"Sasuke? Is that you? Why did you hiss at me? What's up with your voice?" Kakashi asked worryingly. That didn't sound like Sasuke at all and the kid was never late for training; something had to be off.

"Huh?" Then Sasuke realized something else. His voice was different too, more child-like. He didn't have his deep manly voice, but the one he had when he was younger too, high pitched and child-like!

"That's none of your business now leave!" Kakashi entered anyways. He had to make sure his student was alright. _I'm his sensei after all._

"What th-? Sasuke what happened?" Kakashi stared dumfounded at the whole chaos on the kitchen and then looked at the half cat boy waiting for an answer. If Sasuke was very well known for something, it was his neatness, and this kitchen was all but tidy. There were broken plates all around and there was milk spilled all over the place. He found food mixed everywhere, and the chairs and the table were all on the floor.

" Just tried to prepare breakfast..." Sasuke murmured as heat went up his face and a crimson tint covered his cheeks. He looked down to try to cover his blush with his bangs and avoid his teacher's look, awkwardly embarrassed by the mess he'd done. The boy winced, and his ears perked up and twitched as some milk droplets fell on his head again, and that's when the silver haired _jounin_ noticed his cat appendages. His ears had been flattened against his head, hiding beneath his raven locks, and honestly Kakashi had paid more attention to the mess around them.

"What? And what about you?" Questioned his sensei worriedly. As the _jounin _observed his student's behavior, he was grateful for wearing his mask as a devious smirk found its way to his face at the cuteness of the kid before him.

"Hn" Sasuke still wouldn't look at him.

"Sasuke, what happened to you? I thought you weren't into _cosplay?_" Kakashi figured he wouldn't get an answer unless he teased the boy, and started walking forward.

" I-I'm not!" Sasuke yelled with a deathly glare shot at Kakashi. "I don't know what happened, but when I woke up I was like this, and I can't take them off." Muttered the younger suddenly finding the floor very interesting, and proving Kakashi right.

The _jounin_ turned serious this time realizing the importance of the matter. "Enough, you're coming with me." And with that Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and rushed out of the house. Sasuke tried to fight the grip scratching and biting his _sensei_, but Kakashi didn't let go. Finally they arrived to a big, red tower with the _kanji_ sign for fire.

**Please tell me what you think ^^. I love reviews, but I love the constructive criticism and suggestions even more! :D**

**BTW I don't own Naruto and I'm not a native English speaker.**


	5. Nya!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have the time to write these days, but here is the next chapter at last. I must thank everyone who reviewed the last chapters. You guys are the ones who motivate me to update faster :D. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Nya!**

Kakashi dragged Sasuke into the scarlet building and burst inside Tsunade's office. He was relieved that there was no one else in the room, as he would have regretted it later. He didn't want anyone else to know about Sasuke's new..._condition,_ until he'd talked to the _Hokage_ about it and knew what was happening. Kakashi was panting heavily, as he tried to regain his lost breath. He'd run at a blinding speed so no one could see his student clearly and now his whole body ached in complaint. _I must be getting old... T^T_

_Evil... Ò.Ó _The Fifth _Hokage_ just stayed in her seat behind her cluttered desk as she stared at the _jounin _with an annoyed and evil look on her face that along with her dark aura made the hair on Sasuke's neck stand out as the little boy shivered uneasily. He had never liked Tsunade, not one bit. He didn't care that she was _Hokage_ or that she had healed him multiple times; she wasn't nice to him (or anyone for that matter) and only cared about Naurto, money and sake. He couldn't understand how a taboo lover like her could become _Hokage_; either she was verystrong, or the Elders had gone mad, and if that was the case, the next _Hokage_ would be Naruto; he wouldn't even have to train anymore! Still this was far beyond his expectations, she now looked quite intimidating. He figured she had been sleeping before they entered; she had a tired and disheveled appearance and her eyes were droopy and somewhat red. That didn't make her look less frightening though.

"You must have an expla- what's this?" The blonde stared speechless at them, taken aback by what she had just seen. Her menacing look was gone and her honey eyes were now wide open as she raised her head a little showing her interest and curiosity.

"_This_ is the reason I came Tsunade-sama." Said Kakashi pointing at the kid he still held by the collar, as the raven pouted annoyed, looking away as not to show the embarrassing flush that reached his cheeks again.

"What happened to Sasuke is this a joke or something?" Inquired the Fifth _Hokage_ in a now irritated look. How dare they interrupt her sleep for such childish reasons?

"Do you think it is Tsunade-sama? Why would I transform myself into such a phenomenon? And I don't think Kakashi-sen (1) would pull a prank like this on me, or that's what I think, he looks as confused as I do, nya." The small raven blabbered on cutely. His tone changed from annoyed to an inquisitive one as he kept on talking, which made him completely adorable to the stunned blonde in front of him. _Nanda? Why did I use honorifics? Why did I say "nya"? And why can't I swear in my own mind, nya? Oh good, now I also do it in my head. T^T_

Everyone stayed still as an uncomfortable silence filled the room and both the adults' jaws dropped. (Actually it wasn't easy to tell if Kakashi's one did really drop because of his mask, but Sasuke guessed he was shocked as well as his only visible eye widened noticeably.)

"D-Did you j-just call me _K-Kakashi-sen_?" Stuttered Kakashi completely bewildered and wide-eyed. He couldn't believe it! This had to be the most glorious day of his life! The rude and stuck up Sasuke Uchiha had showed him respect! Was he dreaming? And he was so cute too! The way he pensively cocked his head, and how his ears followed his head's movement tilting slightly as his wide eyes looked towards the ceiling and the way his small mouth opened adorably barely showing his bigger canines! It was all too much for the _jounin_ to bear! He had to give the kid a hug; he was too cute! And '_nya'? The _Sasuke Uchiha meowing? That was a bit too much, it was kind of weird to hear someone meowing as it's not a normal sound for a human to make, but it wasn't that odd either. It was as if Sasuke was used to meowing, it didn't sound as a foreign sound to his vocal cords as it would to anyone who tried to imitate it.

As Sasuke realized what he had just done and the awkward silence that followed, he became uncomfortable and tried to break it. Usually he wouldn't mind it was rare enough for Sasuke to talk openly, and breaking the silence was just out of the question for the typically calm Uchiha, but this time he rather speak to divert the attention of the two adults that kept staring at him with indecipherable gazes. His ears lowered a bit forward and his tail wagged uncomfortably before curling around his leg as he spoke. _"_Could you just please turn me back to normal before I start purring, or hissing again Tsunade-sama, nya?" _Since when do I say "please"? I don't get it!_ The kid cried desperately in his mind becoming more distressed by the minute.

"Aw, but you're so adorable! You should stay as you are! Maybe we could even add some whiskers." Teased Kakashi, as he patted his student's head loving the horrified expression of the raven as he blushed and looked away. Yes, teasing him would never get old. Sasuke then tried to glare at him, but it only turned into a cute pout as he puffed his red cheeks and frowned his ears a turned backwards and lowered a bit.

"I'm not cute, nya!" Fumed the Uchiha as he closed his eyes angrily and brought his paws near his face, which would be balled in fists if they were human hands instead. Kakashi poked his nose and Sasuke's eyes opened looking at his finger as his ears perked up, and he tried to bite his teacher's finger, just barely missing by a second.

"Well, I've certainly never seen anything like this." Tsunade got closer to Sasuke and started examining him, pulling his ears and tail. The raven stopped attacking the annoying finger and groaned in distaste as she analyzed hid body. "I don't know how to turn you back to normal Sasuke," She said at last." I don't even think it has anything to do with _ninjutsu._"

"What? But you have to! I can't go out like this, nya!" Yelled Sasuke childishly. How Could he keep his Uchiha pride unharmed with cat ears and a tail? This was just too much! The fact that he didn't like the blonde didn't mean he didn't repsect her and if she couldn't turn him back to normal, then probably no one he knew could. _That's it I'm going to kill whoever did this to me, nya!_

Sasuke was about to grab Tsunade by her neck and try to demand her to turn him back, but Kakashi seized his collar and lifted him as Sasuke struggled to reach the woman. This reminded Tsunade of a kitten being held by its scruff by its mother as the kid struggled to free himself, kicking and scratching and screaming like mad. The Uchiha surely knew how to throw a tantrum.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you'll have to wait until I find out how to turn you back to normal, or at least until I figure out what happened to you." The woman turned her head annoyed as she crossed her arms with a frown upon her face. Sasuke stopped struggling, and turned to look at her desperately.

"Huh? But…but"

"No buts, you'll have to wait." Tsunade coldly cut in. She kind of pitied the kid, who was now stuck with the embarrassing cat appendages, but she really couldn't do anything to help him and that upset her greatly. That meant that whoever did this, must have been a talented potion dealer or mage, but she didn't understand why someone like that would want to do this to the Uchiha. She'd have to do a lot of researching. _Ugh great, more work. ¬¬_

"But I can hardly get dressed and I'm unable to even prepare breakfast, nya!" Sasuke pointed out, but soon he regretted it as the _Hokage's _next words reached his ears.

"You'll stay with Kakashi then, he'll take care of you, feed you, get you dressed, and help you with whatever you need."

"What? You mean I'll be like his ...pet." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement. He made a small pause before stating the last word and muttered it indignantly after looking away in distaste and embarrassment. _No way, nya! __(Ò.Ó )_

"No, I don't. I just mean he'll help you until you get your opposable thumbs back. You were the one who said you needed help, ne?" Tsunade corrected grumpily as she relaxed a little in her seat with an aggravated sigh, already upset by the whole matter. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye and then grunted as he crossed his arms in a disapproving manner and pouted.

"Well then," Tsunade exclaimed as she clapped her hands together "everything's settled. You'll stay with Kakashi until we find a cure." The _Hokage _finished as she nodded her head with her eyes closed. Then she opened them and looked around; her gaze stopped as she questioned Kakashi "Kakashi, you haven't said a word, is something bothering you?"

"Huh?" Kakashi jerked his head up. "Oh no, nothing it's just I got distracted by Sasuke's cute tail's movement and his ears." Said the _jounin_ uncaringly with that typical expression of his as he closed his eyes in a happily fashion and scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke blinked and blushed like mad.

"You're a PERVERT!" Hissed Sasuke as he pointed accusingly at his teacher and then covered his cat ears. "You really shouldn't read all those dirty books, nya!"

"They're not dirty and I'm not a pervert, it's just it's really weird the way your ears twitch when you get mad. Besides, I'm not interested in small whining kids, even if I do have a small fetish for kitty ears" Kakashi cynically reached a finger to touch one of his cat ears and watched amusingly as it twitched. Sasuke jerked away almost instantly as his bristled tail stood up and he covered his ears again.

"HUH? You're completely mad, sick perv, nya!" Sasuke hissed with all his might. He really didn't want to go to Kakashi's house. He was about to ask Tsunade to let him stay somewhere else when- "Huh?"

"Well thank you Hokage-sama, I'll be counting on you then." Kakashi bowed respectfully as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar again and dragged him to the door.

And with that, Kakashi carried his back home while Sasuke kicked, scratched and bit him. Not long after that they arrived to Sasuke's house. Kakashi made a _kage bunshin _and made him hold the kitty boy while he entered.

"Oi! You have no right to enter my house like that! Let me go! Nyaaaaargh!" The fuming boy screamed struggling against the _bunshin's_ hold.

"Nope. I can't do that because if I do you'll bite me and run." Sasuke stopped struggling.

Σ(Ò.Ó )_Darn..._

"N-no, I'm not-" He tried lying as he looked at the ground, but it didn't work. (He was a bad liar when he was a kid.)

"Yes you are. Don't worry I'm not going to steal anything or spy your private stuff; I'm just going to look for some clothes for you. Or would you rather wear those for as long as you're with me?" Kakashi said jokingly as he pointed at Sasuke's clothes.

"Hmp. They're on the third room to the right on the second floor. Don't touch anything but my clothes, and get out fast." Scoffed an embarrassed Sasuke. "My toothbrush is on the second room to the left, nya."

"Ah, _hai, hai_." Kakashi waved vaguely as he entered the vast mansion.

_Was he even listening?_

As Kakashi entered the mansion he couldn't help but look around amazed. The place was huge. He didn't understand why Sasuke wanted to live in such a big place by himself. It felt really lonely. He guessed it was because Sasuke refused to move from his parents' house because he had nowhere to go; he didn't have much money (as he couldn't get his inheritance yet,). Besides this was where he grew up after all, he surely missed his family a lot. It obviously wouldn't be easy for Sasuke to move on.

Shaking those sad thoughts away Kakashi made up his mind to help Sasuke move on so he wouldn't feel lonely anymore. He could move to Kakashi's house permanently. Sasuke was like a son to him; Kakashi wouldn't mind living with him. That way neither of them would be lonesome anymore. That forlorn feeling wasn't unknown to the silver-haired _jounin, _his father had committed suicide when he was very young and he missed his deceased teammates and_ sensei _a lot, so he certainly wouldn't mind the company. Besides it would help him keep is mind busy for a while; whenever he got lost in thought, the memories of his teammates' deaths would replay in his head no matter how hard he tried to push them to the back of his head.

The white haired jounin went upstairs absentmindedly. He went to the first room his student had mentioned and looked around. The room was rather small and there wasn't anything but a bid wooden wardrobe in it; he opened it and found the clothes Sasuke used to wear when he was younger. He'd seen him wear them various times in the past when he attended the Ninja Academy. Kakashi took them all and found some under wear and his PJ's. As he walked to the other room he caught a glimpse of a room with its door open, he peeked in and figured it must be Sasuke's room. He entered and admired how clean it was, and wondered if Sasuke used to clean in his free time. The boy surely wouldn't train all the time, right? He'd ought to do something else. He then eyed the little bedside table and found a photo of a young Sasuke with his family. He looked truly happy; even if it was a formal photo he could clearly see the glow in Sasuke's eyes was full of bliss. Next to that photo was the one they had taken as Team 7. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto were looking to the camera; they'd been quarreling that time. Naruto had his arms crossed and was looking furiously at Sasuke who was rolling his eyes. Sakura who was between the other two was cutely smiling and Kakashi (at the back) was patting Sasuke's and Naruto's head with a nervous smile adorning his face. The jounin chuckled as the memories of that time played in his head. _We've had a lot of fun together, ne?_

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and finally walked to the bathroom, and took the toothbrush shoving everything in a small bad and returning to the entrance where Sasuke still waited with his shadow clone.

**Again, I hope you liked it. Remember: I love reviews and any comments or suggestions are welcome! ^.**

**I don't own Naruto and I'm not a native English speaker.**

**(1) 'Sen' is short for 'sensei' and is usually used by small kids or highschool girls in Japan.**


	6. Bath Time!

**Chapter 5: Bath time!**

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy! **

"Hmmm Kakashi where are you, nya?" Whined Sasuke as he lay on the _bunshin_-Kakashi's arms. _He better not be spying or doing anything perverted or else. _He let his head fall as he let out an upset groan as he waited for his_ sensei_to return. Sasuke's ears twitched as he heard someone approach him and perked up curiously as he lifted his gaze.

"Yo." Sasuke lifted his head to look at Kakashi with an annoyed stare. He made a small irritated pout as he relaxed into his captor's arms and letting his ears fall back down "You're late, as always, nya." The _genin _muttere_d _as he looked away with a bored expression on his pale features_._

"Mah, I was lost in the way of life." Was Kakashi's lame and overused excuse.

"Liar, nya!" Hissed Sasuke. Kakashi felt as if a huge boulder had fallen on his head. _But he never complains T^T..._

"Anyways, let's go already." Kakashi started walking and the _bunshin_ followed with Sasuke on his arms. The raven then decided to relax, as he could not escape the fake _jounin's_ hold and enjoyed the natural scenery around him. He looked at the calm trees and watched dreamily as the leaves swayed while a soft breeze caressed his face, ruffling his black locks and sending a cool feeling through his hot body. The summer in _Konoha no Gakure_ was surely hot, the scorching sun burned all day and the atmosphere became stuffy and dry, except for the occasional rain that poured in the cooler evenings, showering over the hot earth below. Sasuke kept looking at the cloudless heavens as he watched a couple of birds fly up to the blue and next to the blazing star, making him cringe and shut his eyes as he looked at it directly. Kakashi remained deep in thought. He had taken his book out and pretended to be reading, but couldn't really focus on it then. He jumped through the trees and rooftops swiftly- yet not as fast as earlier that morning- as he observed his student occasionally turning to watch where he was going. He didn't focus on the raven either. His mind had wandered off as he tried to guess who could have turned his student into such a peculiar being. All he could think of was a certain snake that had had his eyes on the young Uchiha for a long time. It actually made sense as the_ sannin_ was also known for his bizarre experiments on his pupils and this new condition left Sasuke practically defenseless against Orochimaru, though he didn't understand why the man would to that if Sasuke couldn't do much against him in his normal state anyway.

When they arrived home Kakashi took his shoes off and dismissed his clone as he took hold of Sasuke. He carried the boy upstairs and told the boy to take a bath. He was still sticky from the earlier accident in the kitchen, and Kakashi figured Sasuke didn't like feeling dirty at all. He showed him the way to the bathroom and was about to leave when he realized Sasuke couldn't get a hold on the tap. The _jounin_ helped him and was about to leave again when he heard a yowl. Sasuke had his ears prickled and his tail bristled, and a weird expression he didn't know how to describe. Sasuke looked nervous, scared; his eyes were wide and his teeth clenched in a panicky fashion as he crouched near the tub with his wet right paw extended over the water. Then it hit Kakashi.

The older _shinobi_ tried then opening the hot water tap a little more to make the water in the tub warmer, and encouraged Sasuke to try again.

Sasuke still looked confused. He sat next to the tub as his tail wagged indecisively from side to side. He really wanted to take a bath, he felt filthy and clammy and he definitely did not like that, but the feeling of water in his paw had been really unpleasant. It had been freezing to him, his paw still felt tremendously cold and he didn't like that either.

Kakashi carried Sasuke over his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts; he scratched his _sensei_'s back and yowled again. He called his sensei a sick pervert repeatedly as Kakashi took Sasuke's clothes off.

Sasuke felt a shiver going down his back and scratched the silver-haired man for the thousand time, Kakashi didn't let go and Sasuke trashed and fought against his grip in a desperate attempt to get out of the water, but gave in around half the bath making Kakashi's job a whole lot easier. It actually wasn't so bad; he was getting used to the weird feeling and could enjoy the bath. The _jounin _wasn't so pleased though; several scratches and bright red claw marks covered his now soaking body.

When finished, Kakashi gave Sasuke a towel while he went for his clothes, and left telling Sasuke not to go out or run away while he was out.

Sasuke still couldn't believe what was happening. This just had to be a really weird and scary nightmare. It would be the oddest and creepiest nightmare he'd ever had though. It just had to! There was no other logic or realistic explanation to what was happening to him. Or was there? How could he explain becoming an half-cat looking younger version of himself all of a sudden?

The last events still played in his mind as he stood in the bathroom his hair dripping in the room's already wet floor and- wait a second… why had he actually obeyed Kakashi like a stupid good pet? It was the perfect opportunity to run away. He could now be FREE! He could just forget all of this and find a cure on his own, he could avoid being seen (not that anyone besides Tsunade and Kakashi had seen him) and… wait he was NOT a coward he wouldn't just run away like a scaredy cat!

_Great, just the perfect time for a stupid pun, nya.¬¬'_

He snapped out of his thoughts everything went dark and a weird cloth covered his face.

_Wait! When did Kakashi come back? Huh? What is this, nya? _Sasuke grabbed the clothes with his paws and looked at them with an irritated pout over his pale features. His ears perked up and he blushed a bit as he realized that he was still half naked. He quickly closed the door and dressed himself, and finally came out of the bathroom in his clean old outfit.

"Good boy, I did really expect you to run away. Perhaps it was just part of your new personality? Well I like it better this way." Alleged Kakashi with a smile beneath his black mask.

"So you don't trust me, nya?" _Oh no, not again_. T^T. _Why do I keep saying it! It's annoying!_

"No, that's not what I mean. It's just that you always run away. You're not one to do what you're told and always reject my help."

"Well, that's because I don't need it, nya." Sasuke retorted as he send Kakashi what was supposed to be a nasty glare, as it came up as a very cute pout, yet again.

"There's a great difference between 'want' and 'need', Sasuke."

"I said I didn't need it," Sasuke raised his voice a little (yet didn't shout) trying to look more intimidating as his new appearance didn't faze Kakashi at all. _Now I can't yell at him either?_ "but that doesn't mean that I don't need it now, nya." Sasuke muttered finally giving up. He felt a little tired and sleepy all of a sudden

"So you're now even listening to me? Can this get even better?" Joked Kakashi as he glomped Sasuke.

"AHH! ...Can't… breathe… air, I need air! NYAAAARGH!" Sasuke frantically begged as he futilely tried to push the man away.

"Sorry." Kakashi apologized as he let go off Sasuke who coughed a little and then replied. "Whatever, nya" said Sasuke as he gasped for the air his lungs screamed for.

When he calmed down, an awkward silence took place. They just stood there glancing at each other, waiting to see what happened next. At last Sasuke gave in, or actually his stomach did. It started growling, like scolding him for not giving it any food. This made Sasuke blink and blush while hugging his belly and then look away. Well, now that he thought so, Sasuke hadn't had breakfast yet.

"You're hungry, huh?" Asked Kakashi in a mocking tone just exposing the obvious.

"You must be psychic or something..."growled Sasuke in a sarcastic tone, as he rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed, as he tried to hide his embarrassment. This made Kakashi chuckle. He couldn't help it though; Sasuke was so cute like this.

"You want me to cook something for you? 'Cuz you didn't look like you were doing a good job when I found you in the kitchen." Mocked Kakashi. Sasuke glared daggers at the _jounin _(which came as a pout again) before sighing and answering, his ears laying flat on his head.

"Whatever, nya."

Kakashi chuckled once again. He patted Sasuke's head and went downstairs to start looking for something to give to Sasuke._ He'll love this^^_

Sasuke just stood there looking with his big onyx eyes as Kakashi happily walked downstairs, obviously amused to win in an argument against Sasuke, which never happened. Sasuke was really sharp at retorting and hiding weak spots, and besides he could always turn away and leave or change the subject to Kakashi's perverted mind and books, which undoubtedly annoyed Kakashi even though he acted like he didn't care.

The raven still stood in the same spot when something started to smell really good. Wait… was it …fish? _Nyan? _Sasuke's ears perked up andhe started sniffing the air; his eyes widened and his mouth opened as he savored the aromas on the air, and his tail was in a vertical position, except for the tip which was slightly curved.

His feline instincts guided him to the kitchen, but he did not notice till he reached the counter where Kakashi was confidently standing with a medium-sized grilled fish and some milk, a pleased expression on his face.

"Is this some kind of joke or something, nya? " Asked Sasuke glaring at him with his ears swiveled sideways, his tail wagging frantically, his left brow twitching, and a vein popping on his forehead.

This really frustrated him. Kakashi had found his newweak spot. He didn't know if he was actually drooling at the delicious sight and smell, but he _really_ wanted that torturing dish. He wouldn't show it though; he had to keep his 'cool guy' look, and the dignity he had left.

Kakashi held the fish proudly as he looked at Sasuke with his most famous smile -with his only visible eye closed in an obvious smile even though his mouth was covered.

"Ready for breakfast?" Teased the teacher enjoying every part of his little joke.

"Didn't my stomach answer you a while ago, nya?" Hissed the student.

"Ok." Replied Kakashi while he randomly took a rice bowl out of nowhere, and at an incredible speed he rushed to the table and put both dishes across each other sitting in the fish and the milk's place. Sasuke was left dumbfounded with his tail bristled and straight and his ears perked up.

"Wha-?" Was all Sasuke managed to say, after Kakashi sat down.

"There you go. That's your breakfast." Answered Kakashi in his still proud tone as he pointed to the rice bowl.

"But, I thought you'd give me the fish and the milk. Because…you know…I'm half cat remember, nya?" Muttered Sasuke still astonished by the sudden change of plans. He regretted showing his weakness just after the words left his mouth, but he didn't give them much thought as he eyed hungrily the delicious-looking fish.

"Awww, so little Sasu-chan do has feline instincts now and wants a fishie?" Mocked Kakashi in a playful tone, like he was talking to a baby or a kitten.

"No, stop talking like that, you're annoying, nya!" Sasuke let out a hiss as he looked at the ground trying to hide the new blush on his visage. "And I'm getting tired of saying nya, nya! Aaaaargh! Nyaaah!" Yelled the Uchiha completely frustrated, as his face turned even redder.

"Hey, easy, calm down. It was just a joke, ok?" Kakashi stood up and walked slowly at Sasuke with his hands in a defending/blocking position. "There's no need to kill your sensei." Said the j_ounin_ reassuringly while patting Sasuke on the head.

"Hmp, nya." Was all Sasuke replied, as he looked away.

"The fish and the milk were indeed for you, I was just joking, 'k? I'll eat the rice and some more fish; I cooked enough for both."

"Nya." Meowed the Uchiha grumpily.

Kakashi and Sasuke sat down and ate in silence and when they were done, the _jounin_ did the dishes. Sasuke had wanted to offer to help, but since he'd got paws instead of hands he waited in silence, instead. He was upset then. As he got more time to think his mind wandered of to the morning's events. Kakashi noticed his student's ears flopping down sadly and pitied the kid. He had to accept he'd been really selfish, actually enjoying the raven's condition when the kid was so upset. He started talking then, distracting Sasuke from his thoughts with his random chat. The boy didn't answer; he just listened quietly to Kakashi's senseless blabbering. When the man was done he dried his wet hands and patted Sasuke's head, gently caressing one of his cat ears. Sasuke looked at him thankfully and leaned a little into his touch. The boy however then perked his ears as if waking up from a daze and backed away from his _sensei _with a small (almost imperceptible) pout, ashamed by the weakness he'd just showed. Again.

_**This is it. I hope you liked this; it took me a lot of time to do it. I'm still not sure. I don't quite like how it ended, but I decided to leave it like that as not to make you guys wait any longer. Please tell me what you think.**_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_


	7. Backfired!

**Chapter 6: Backfired! **

Kakashi looked at his student with a warm expression as the boy ran out of the room. He couldn't help but let a small beam appear on his covered features as he looked at the now empty spot where his student had sat just a few seconds before. He was completely adorable, like the child he'd never had, but sometimes wished for. Sasuke reminded him too much of himself, and although found that cute, it was also somewhat upsetting for him. He didn't' want Sasuke to make the same mistakes that he had; the _jounin _felt that it was his job to protect the young Uchiha, not only as his _sensei_, but more like a fatherly figure. Sasuke was truly alone, but he was determined to change that. Kakashi lifted his gaze to a nearby clock and realized that he was terribly late (even more so that usual) and called for his student who came back reluctantly after a minute or two.

"This may be a little troublesome, but even though you're half cat, the others are still waiting for me at the training grounds, and I can't leave you alone, since you haven't gotten used to your paws. We don't want another accident, ne? So what do you say? Will you try and train with us, or should I ask Iruka to take care of you?" Iruka was a good friend of the silver-haired man; they usually hung out together on the weekends, when the brown-haired man wasn't busy with his job as a teacher in the Academy. The man was very nice and a total mother hen, nothing and no one could hurt his students if Iruka could avoid it. He could be very frightening too. Kakashi figured the man would be more than pleased to take care of the raven; he knew that Iruka had a secret soft spot for the Uchiha as he pitied him for the tragedy of his clan and admired his great talent. It wasn't nearly as strong as his bond with Naruto but...

"I don't need to be babysat, y'know? I won't do anything like that again." The young boy grunted indignantly as he crossed his arms in a disapproving matter. He didn't need to be taken care of; he could manage perfectly well by himself! As if living with the_ jounin_ wasn't embarrassing enough... "But they'll have to know sooner or later, right? I'll guess I'll go with you." The raven finally decided wondering if it was the right choice.

"Ok, you won't obviously need your weapons and can't make any hand seals, so you'll have to train in your speed, your strength, or whatever other thing you can think of. I bet your flexibility and your agility have improved a lot, ne? "The white-haired teacher advised his student while languidly looking at the ceiling.

"Silly door, nya."

"Huh?" Kakashi turned around to see that Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to him, but was trying to open the door with his paws, clung to the knob and pushing the door with his feet. _He wasn't listening at all..._

"Open already, nya!" Yelled Sasuke while he still attempted to open it. He then sat down pouting aggravated, but childishly at the door. He was about to scratch it in frustration when Kakashi interrupted him.

"Here, let me help you. There's no need to kill my Kakashi-sensei's door, na? Offered the _jounin_ as he walked towards the door and opened it gently.

"Hmp, nya." Sasuke walked out as he rolled his eyes in embarrassment with a small groan and a scarlet tone to his cheeks. Kakashi chuckled, Sasuke frowned and off they went to the training grounds

"Hahahahaha! I can't wait to see Sasuke! Well, that if he does come! I would have really liked to see his face when he woke up this morning." Cackled mischievously Uzumaki Naruto as he thought of his revenge against Sasuke, walking towards the training grounds. He shivered slightly as a chilly breeze ruffled his messy hair and looked happily to the bluish sky. The sun had yet to rise and only a few golden ribbons decorated the cloudy heavens. The forest trail was quiet and calm except for the occasional birds or cicadas that sung early in the morning.

He'd been waiting eagerly since he carried Sasuke home yesterday to see his plan in action, and now the time had finally arrived. He continued walking to the training grounds with his hands behind his head as he let out a yawn. He spotted Sakura's pink hair not too far away and ran cheerfully to her waving hello.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan." He greeted joyously, hoping that the girl would finally acknowledge him and greet him back. He didn't like being ignored at all.

"Hi, Naruto…"The emerald-eyed teen murmured deep in thought, lifting his gaze to meet his for a second, and then turning it back down to the ground. _Could it be...? No...Something must be wrong._

"What's wrong?" The blonde spoke his thoughts aloud in an innocent but concerned voice as he leaned forward worriedly to try to meet the girl's gaze again.

"It's Sasuke, he never comes this late. He's usually the first to arrive." Of course, it had to be about Sasuke...

"Aa, you're right. Now that I think about it, I overslept and got here an hour late. Hmmm…" Naruto feigned obliviousness to the reason of the raven's delay and closed his eyes curiously like he always does, crossing his arms in deep thought and trying to hide the devious smirk that adorned his face. "Oh look!" He lifted his wide cerulean eyes and pointed towards the forest. "Here comes Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically as smiled merrily.

Kakashi and Sasuke arrived together at the training grounds. Sasuke was a little nervous though; his tail was moving from one side to the other restlessly, and his ears were flat on his head. He was seriously thinking if he should really meet his team or run back –which sounded really tempting. He feared his teammates' reaction. Naruto would surely laugh at him right away and start making fun of him and calling dumb him names. Then Sakura would smack him in the head and yell at the blonde for annoying Sasuke and then greet him with a weird flirting smile and try to hug him saying how cute he looked or stroking his ears and pulling his tail. It reminded him of a bothersome baby -which he wasn't fond of either. _Sigh, this may have been a bad idea after all, nya. Perhaps it's not too late to go back?_

"Huh? Sa-Sasuke-kun?" _Here it comes__…_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just look at yourself! You look like a baby kitten! Who's the scaredy cat now, Mr. Whiskers? Or should I call you…Sasukitten? Or, or maybe…" Naruto snickered as he thought of more names to call his rival.

"…_Usuratonkachi_, nya…" Sighed Sasuke trying to look bored and unaffected by the blond's constant pestering. _Yes, just like I thought…_

"Nya?" O.O _Uh-oh _

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What's with your baby voice and your height mini Uchiha? The blond fell to the floor and rolled on the grass as he cackled in pure bliss upon his rival's condition. He laughed so hard his tummy started aching. He sat up again and regained his breath before laughing again. _Wow this is even better than what I thought. Why didn't I think of this before? _Naruto kept on teasing Sasuke until Sakura smacked him on the head.

"Owww Sakura-chan." Moaned the blond as he rubbed his head.

"Shut up, Naruto! Stop making fun of Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired _kunoichi_ yelled. "Don't listen to him, Sasuke-kun; it's not so bad." She comforted him with a sweet beam as she kneeled at his eye level.

"Hmp, nya." Sasuke looked away hoping she would leave him alone. "Awww how cute!" Sakura screeched as she glomped the poor cat-boy.

"AAAGH! NYAAAGH!" Screamed poor Sasuke in surprise as the hair on his tail bristled and his ears perked up. _So. Very. Predictable… -_-'_

Kakashi didn't mind at all. He was just happy that neither Naruto nor Sakura yelled at him for being late, so he laid back supporting himself on a tree as he watched amused.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura let go off the raven and apologized repeatedly, though the _nekomimi_ didn't even bother to look at her as he put up as much distance as possible between them. "Whatever, nya." Sasuke huffed as he regained his cool attitude. The girl then ran up to him again. "Please forgive me, Sasuke-kun; it's just that, you look so cute, with your kitty ears, and the tail, and those cute little paws." Wailed Sakura as she copied the movement of a cat 's paw when playing with a yarn ball and then stroked his ears and his tail.

At first Sasuke's ears twitched at the contact, but as she stroked more gently he started purring and closed his eyes in content relaxing a little. He snuggled closer to her until she started stroking his chin and then his tail. He blinked and jumped back snapping out of his trance. He backed of again, but Sakura started chasing after him. At last he just sat (It wasn't worth the effort if she was going to chase him non-stop, was it?) wagging his tail to avoid it from being touched by Sakura. His back was facing her, so he had to look back to keep an eye on her.

Naruto couldn't believe this; he had thought Sasuke would be a crow or a scary wolf, or maybe a lizard, not a kitten. He couldn't control his spell; (it depended on each person's personality, looks and abilities) and he certainly did not expect this. His revenge had only backfired. Instead of hating him, Sakura loved him more. Now he loathed Sasuke more than ever.

"Stop it Sakura-chan, nya!" Pouted Sasuke as Sakura continued petting and stroking him. For some weird reason he felt that scratching at a girl wasn't right, maybe the same reason why he now used honorifics all the time, there wasn't another explanation for him calling her 'Sakura-chan'.

"Sakura, I think that's enough, now." Finally Kakashi intervened as Sasuke quickly hid behind him and hissed at Sakura while he made a scratching gesture with his paw, tail straight in the air and ears flat in his head. "Aww." Whined Sakura as fake tears made their way to her pleading eyes.

"Well, let's get to training, just practice chakra control and _jutsu_, then we'll do some missions, ne?"

"Hai, Kakashi- sensei." Obediently complied Sakura and Naruto as they turned and started exercising.

"Ok, Sasuke why don't you stretch a little and practice your agility? Oh! Maybe you could walk like a feline as you approach some birds!" Kakashi exclaimed excitedly with sparkles in his eyes waving his gloved hands in a childish fashion, and then fisting them determinedly in front of him.

"I'm not gonna do that, sensei, nya!" Sasuke huffily refused, glaring up at him as he fisted his paws. He had yet to lose what dignity he had left and he wasn't about to ruin his Uchiha pride just now. "Aw, but since you're a cat you should practice some feline abilities! You're no fun!"

"Yes, but not that, nya!" The _genin_ felt the heat go up to his ears, but didn't look away.

"Well then just train ok? I need to make sure Sakura doesn't kill Naruto during the training; being the sensei of those two ain't easy y'know?"

"Stay still! Come back here, nya!" The cat-boy demanded. "Huh?" Kakashi blinked not understanding what his beloved student meant, and getting the sudden feeling of _déjà vu_.

"Nya! Stop! Stop I said!" Sasuke clawed at the sky chasing after a yellow butterfly that fluttered vigorously in an attempt to escape the curious kid's new interest. Sasuke frowned, landing gracefully and leapt as high as he could, _Sharingan_ activated and pupils as thin slits as he scratched the air once again.

"Huh?" The _jounin_ repeated while being ignored by his cutest student. _Now he listens to me less than ever! T^T_

"Nya?" Sasuke turned in mid-air towards his sensei losing concentration on his attack. "Ow!" He whined as he tripped. "Ow, I hate these paws! I can't run properly with them!" Sasuke complained angrily as he childishly flailed his arms, and then licked his wounded arm.

"Maybe you should practice then. It must be really different from running with human feet, but soon you'll get the hold of it."

"Hmph, nya." The nekomimi turned his head, pouting.

**Later That Day**

After some training Team 7 took on some missions, they took care of a lady's muddy garden, made some heavy deliveries, took care of a certain annoying baby who wouldn't let go of Sasuke's tail, helped paint a dumb fence, and picked up some of the litter in the river, which Sasuke unquestionably refused to do, so he just climbed up a tree as Kakashi took his place –he swore under his breath and reluctantly did the job, glaring childishly at his student every now and then. But now they had to walk four dogs, this day couldn't get worse for Sasuke. He was tired, his tail's fur was ruffled, he had mud and paint stains everywhere and felt sticky and dirty.

"No way! I won't go for a walk with that monster, nya!" It was totally out of the question. He wouldn't get near that thing ever! It was enormous and scary and ugly, and drooled! Ewww! The kid climbed up the tallest tree he could find and hissed clawing at the air.

"Aww, little Sasuke-kun's scared." Teased Naruto enjoying the little joy his plan could bring him.

"I'm not scared! I just don't wanna do it, nya!" Hissed Sasuke as he backed up on the branch with his ears flat on his head.

"Because you're afraid of dogs like the scaredy cat you are! _Hey that's my pun! Ò.Ó_

"No I'm not, nya!" Sasuke's face heated up and he could tell he was blushing yet again.

"Aww now you're all red." Naruto's grin became even wider even if his prank didn't go as planned, that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy it to the limit.

"I'm not! Leave me alone, nya!" He didn't like this, he felt cornered and weak. Usually he was the one teasing Naruto, but now he couldn't even think of good remarks. He just wanted to be left alone! When he was completely human he'd never been afraid of dogs. He'd been wary and careful, after being bitten as a kid, but nothing like this; he couldn't control it. Being half-cat sucked.

"Yes you are!" Laughed the blonde amused. Maybe his plan wasn't so bad; he liked teasing Sasuke. "'Am not!" Sasuke's voice cracked a bit, but Naruto noticed. "Yes you are, crybaby!"

"Don't call me that!" Frustrated and infantile as he was, tears were already forming in his fuming eyes, and he gnashed his teeth in an effort not to cry. The blonde also realized this and just when Kakashi was about to intervene he stopped, his eyes darkening and his expression turning serious.

"You know, since you became a _nekomimi_, you haven't retorted anything I've said. You haven't insulted me more than once, and you've just been on the defensive and denied what I've said and that's all. What's wrong with you?"

"Nyan(1)?" The tears vanished as Sasuke blinked and raised his ears. "Yeah, I mean you're not the same. You don't shove Sakura away, yell at me or hit me, and you use honorifics all the time! … Hmmm … " the blond crossed his arms and thought before yelling: "Who are you and what did you do to the real Sasuke?" Every one anime sweat-dropped and fell.(2)

"Just when I thought you were improving..." His teacher couldn't stop those words from slipping past his lips. "What was that supposed to mean, sensei? I'm serious! He's not the same!"

_Wait, nyan did he call me? Neko? Like cat? _"Hey! Don't call me a cat please, nya! Nyaaaaargh! Why do I keep saying please?" They all turned to look at Sasuke randomly yelling.

"You know maybe Naruto's right, sensei." Sakura couldn't help it. She was worried too. Her emerald eyes glowed with a hint of sadness that was emphasized by her pink brows and her cherry lips pouted nervously. Sasuke caught sight of it. His ears flat on his head and a sympathetic look on his face, Sasuke hopped down the tree, accidentally landing on Sakura. He clung to her in what she thought to be a sweet hug, his blushing face hidden in a cuddle. Sakura gasped as she fell and then beamed illuminating her visage with a happy glow and a crimson tint. Her left hand ran through Sasuke's silky hair and the ears that sheepishly rested flat on his head. Sasuke met her gaze with a sad, feline smile and let go off her. His ears perked up and he blinked getting off of her and crouching to get whatever caught his attention. Sakura looked closely as the boy got up and reached his furry paws to her handing her a pink Japanese Azalea that had been lying on the grass as if asking for forgiveness.

"Ah! Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Her smile widened as she gently squeezed the small flower and patted his head.

"Whatever, nya." Sasuke turned his crimson face away and backed away a little looking down at the grassy floor again.

"Mah, I guess Sasuke's calmed down, but we've got to walk these dogs... "The moment was ruined by their sensei. He was hungry and wanted to get this done with.

_I'm so gonna kill him Shannaro!_ -(Ò.Ó)

"But Sasuke-kitty's scared."

"Cut it already, Naruto-niichan, nya!" Yes Naruto wouldn't ever get tired of mocking Sasuke.

**Hope you liked it, I really hope I can make up all the time I was off T-T**

**(1)Nan is a way of saying "what?" in Japanese; I just combined that with "nya".**

**(2)You know? Like when someone does something stupid and everyone falls and their feet are in an odd upwards position? And obviously the sweat drop is typical from anime, like -_-;.**


	8. Fanfiction Violence Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

Locolycan777

Darkca

Breaker666

Itachi is KICKASS

Kokoro No Iro

* * *

**Note: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just haven't had the time D:. School doesn't end until July here, so I'm in the middle of exams and final projects, and I am the director of the school play (yes, it's true :3) which hasn't let me focus on my story… But I assure you that as soon as I have the time I will update an extra long chapter :D.**


	9. Frustration

**Chapter 7: Frustration**

Sasuke continued to glare heatedly (pout) at Naruto for about a minute and then poked his tongue at him, facing away and crossing his arms with his ears still and facing forward. The blond shinobi poked his tongue too, his face an angry red.

"How mature _kitkat_..." Muttered Naruto sneeringly while expecting a reaction from the other boy.

"That's it, nya!" Sasuke turned around to face the blond, his visage crimson red and his eyes shut, but when he opened them Naruto wasn't infront of him anymore. Instead there was the big, mean, furry, and drooling hound looking directly at him, its snout just a few inches away from his face. Sasuke's eyes widened as he paled.

"Nyaaaaaaaargh! It's gonna eat me!" Sasuke yowled as he swiftly jumped to his oblivious silver-haired _sensei's_ shoulders digging his claws on Kakashi's locks, his tiny claws digging into the poor man's scalp. The _jounin_ widened his visible eye a bit and raised his gaze as Sasuke clung to his head and he felt his slight trembling on the back of his head. The pink-haired _kunoichi_ and the blond _shinobi_ looked at a frightened Sasuke hissing and clawing at the dog that calmly sat a few feet away. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, I'll walk your dog Sasuke; Naruto will carry yours, Sakura. You carry Sasuke." The jounin ordered wanting to end this as soon as possible. His students nodded obediently as her _sensei_ carried Sasuke and shoved him in her arms fixing his messy hair. Naruto was too amused to complain, the cat-boy in the other hand, was too busy staring nervously at the dog, his tail bristled, his ears flat on his head, and his claws still out. He crept up to Sakura's head and buried his claws in her _hitai-ate_.

After what felt like hours of non-stop hissing and screaming of the now youngest student, team 7 arrived to the Hokage's tower and gave the dogs to theirs respective owners. Sasuke slid carefully off of Sakura without letting go of her leg, just in case. He poked his tongue a last time at the brown hound, when he thought he was safe enough; the calm dog though, came closer to him and licked the boys face with his own big, wet tongue. The dog's eyes widened curiously as Sasuke suddenly yowled hysterically and jumped to the ceiling of the _Hokage's_ office digging his claws to the ceiling. Everybody looked up inquiringly at the little kid as he shivered fearfully above their heads, turning his head slightly to look at the brown 'beast'. "Looks like there will be no more dog walking missions for you, _ne_ Sasuke?" Tsunade teased amusedly at the trembling ninja.

"Tsunade-sama, please," Kakashi begged tiredly at the _Hokage,_ "leave Sasuke alone."

"Fine, you may leave. You'll have tomorrow free, too." The blonde lady dismissed the four ninja with and annoyed tone. "I have to continue my research anyways."

"Hai!" Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto answered, and turned to leave, before they remembered that Sasuke was still on the ceiling.

"_Oi,_ Sasuke, let's go!" Naruto commanded the _nekomimi_, but the boy didn't even budge. He kept a death grip on the ceiling and his eyes shut. Kakashi then appeared with a puff of smoke behind Sasuke and pulled him off the ceiling, and then re-appeared at the door. "Mah, let's go." The Uchiha kept a death grip on the _jounin's _vest as he eyed nervously at the hounds. When the four members of Team 7 exited the building the raven relaxed a little, but kept his grip on his _sensei's_ vest as strong as ever. He cuddled against the man's chest and buried his head in it. The _jounin_ looked sympathetically at his student and gently petted his hair. He widened his grey eye a tiny bit as he heard his student purr, and beamed again.

The other students stared curiously at their teammate and teacher as they kept walking. Naruto lowered his gaze ponderingly. The scorching sun's rays burned his tan skin as they walked through Konoha. He could hear the villagers running busily from one place to another and the kids playing joyously through its active streets. A small rock caught the blond's eye and he started kicking it as he strolled along his team. His plan was a total fail, Sakura still loved the Uchiha and he couldn't do anything about it. He did love teasing the raven though, Sasuke was very cute and laughable, but it just wasn't the same. This pathetic little guy would just ignore the blond while he brought all attention to him with his cute face and his cat-like behavior, or worse, he would cry like a baby to get even more attention. It was so annoying! He had to find a way to make Sasuke-teme pay!

His mind rushed through all the possibilities, as he thought of thousands of pranks –some smarter than others, some crazy and some lame. He couldn't think of anything worth trying... He eyed his rival hatefully again and saw him purring contentedly as both Sakura and Kakashi petted him. How dare that bastard!

Sasuke leaned blissfully into Kakashi's touch as he purred in happiness. He willingly enjoyed the attention he was getting, but suddenly his ears perked up and his tail twitched in alarm. He felt a deathly stare to his right and looked towards it while his unaware teammate and _sensei _continued pampering him. His curious obsidian eyes met cold cerulean and blinked. His ears folded downwards and he shivered as he felt the blond's dangerous aura, cuddling slightly closer to his sensei.

"Naruto! Don't look at Sasuke-kun like that!" The suddenly wary _kunoichi _barked. "He's done nothing to you. He's just a cute little kitten." Sakura kept petting the raven as Naruto's blood boiled.

"Yeah, you're right, Sakura-chan, he's pretty cute." He admitted deceivingly as he reached a hand towards the Uchiha and pulled one of his ears making the raven whine in pain. Sasuke bit down hard on Naruto's hand. The Uzumaki screamed in agony and tried to shake his hand free in a futile attempt as the raven held on stubbornly to his sun-tanned hand.

"Aaaah! Let go, bastard!" The blond shoved the raven away with his free hand and looked at it with teary eyes as he rubbed it trying to lessen the pain. He had a deep bleeding wound. "See? He's _evil_!" The blond pointed an accusing finger to the raven.

"Sasuke-kun, that was not nice!" Sakura scolded the raven as he pouted and looked away. "Hn." "Ugh, whatever, I'm going home!" Naruto huffed and stormed away holding his sore hand.

Sakura sighed, "I shoulg go too, it's getting late. Good night Sasuke-kun, night _sensei_." The kunoichi waved a hand happily at them as she went home.

"Hmmm, maybe we should go back, too." Sasuke yawned and nodded as he let go off Kakashi's vest and they walked home in silence.

When they arrived home, Kakashi prepared dinner and they ate. The man then took a bath and Sasuke got in bed. He would have liked to take another bath- he didn't like feeling dirty- but his cat instincts refused to get near the water.

He yawned sleepily besides it being early and curled in a ball as sleep overtook him.

After his bath, Kakashi went to check up on the boy and was surprised to find him sleeping. He smiled to himself and turned the lights off, "Good night, Sasuke."

The _jounin _then went to his own bedroom, he read his favorite orange book for a while and then turned his own lights off and went to sleep. Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes staring carefully as they slept.

**I'm really sorry for not updating in so long! I had a little complication... But here is the new chapter! I don't like it that much, but I figured it wasn't fair to make you wait for so long. But don't worry :3, some action's in the way. I just didn't want to make it too quick. **

**I haven't had much time, but I'm also working on my Pokemon and Naruto crossover thingy. =.= It's a lot of work, I'm thinking of the Pokemon each character will own and designing a new region based on Naruto's Universe. If you have any ideas, suggestions or requests for these or any other stories, or you find any mistakes please let me know ^.^!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Btw: I'm not a native English speaker.**


	10. Fear

**Do you really like the title of the story? I was thinking that it's kinda lame. I thought of it years ago, but maybe a new one would be better. If you have any ideas for a new one please tell me; I would appreciate it very much. The only thing I could think of was CATastrophe... . what do you think?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fear**

Naruto flung his apartment's door open and stormed into his house. He was so frustrated! Sasuke was getting even more attention than before! It was just a matter of time before he was worshipped by the whole village as "the cutest thing ever". Ugh! Stupid Sasuke! Stupid cat ears! Stupid potion! He had never regretted anything in his life; indeed, his nindo was never to go back to his word and never regret anything, but he couldn't help it; he wished he haven't given that potion to Sasuke. He was so angry he could see red. "Maybe I should just kill him." he muttered venomously through gritted teeth. He bared his teeth in an evil smirk, showing his now longer fangs as a low growl escaped his lips and his chakra flared, creating a deathly aura around him.

He narrowed his crimson eyes and frowned in fury, and then suddenly widened them in fear, as they turned a worried blue. What had he been thinking? How could he have such evil thoughts?

'What's happening to me?' he looked down fearfully to his trembling hands with sweat running down his forehead. He let out a shaky breath and sat down in a wooden chair. He couldn't lose control of the fox; he just couldn't. What if he actually hurt his teammates? No wonder the villagers feared him. No-one could find out; they would hate him too. Deciding he had lost his appetite he took a hot bath to calm his nerves and then went to his bedroom. The blond lay down under the sheets and closed his eyes waiting for a restless sleep.

* * *

Sasuke's ears twitched slightly as he woke up, wagging his tail lazily and stretching under the sheets. He yawned and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. Why hadn't it rung off? He reached it with his hand, but could not grab it.

"Wha-?" Realization hit him suddenly as he saw a furry paw instead of his hand. The events of the day before played in his mind and an embarrassing red color rose up on his cheeks. He has been so out of character, how could he have acted in such ways? That hadn't been him, but in a way it had. He couldn't describe that feeling. Wait...he looked at the clock again. 9:30! That couldn't be possible! How could he oversleep like that!

He trashed out of the sheets and fell face first to the floors with a gasp. He paid no mind to the pain on his head as he hurriedly stumbled to the closet and took some clothes out with some difficulty. He clumsily wiggled into the grey shirt and black shorts and ran to the door without eating breakfast, dashing to the training grounds.

When he arrived, he found no-one and feared they might have left already to take up some missions or gone to take some special training somewhere else. He frantically looked around in search of his team, but couldn't find them. As his obsidian eyes searched around the clearing his gaze fell upon a purple spot in the ground. His tail and ears perked up curiously and he leapt towards it. As he approached it, he realized it was a violet snake sliding across the grass. He clawed inquisitively at it and it slid faster towards a hole, but Sasuke blocked its path making it coil defensively and then hiss angrily at him, baring its fangs towards its aggressor. The raven turned his _Sharingan_on and withdraw his paw to avoid a bite. The snake then slithered quickly towards the forest and the cat followed it into the woods, oblivious to the dangers of the dark.

* * *

Kakashi opened the door to his house carrying a paper bag with groceries from the store and happily waiting to see his student inside. He was in a good mood, it was a beautiful day outside and he had the day off. However, he still had this feeling at the back of his head that told him there was something wrong. He left it there though, at the very back of his mind. As he went to the kitchen he found Sasuke's food untouched. He couldn't still be asleep, right? It was ten o' clock already! The kid could surely be lazy!

He started cleaning the kitchen and putting the new groceries away as an egg fell to the floor for no apparent reason and cracked -a bad omen for sure. The nagging feeling on his head returned and he felt the urge to check up on Sasuke. He went to his student's room, but did not find him there. 'Oh no.'

* * *

Sasuke leaped behind the retreating reptile across the shady forest. "Wait!" he clawed at the snake, but stopped short as a hiss caught his attention. He turned around. His eyes widened and his ears perked in surprise as he found several brown snakes behind him. He gasped and stepped back thinking what he should do. He couldn't use _jutsu_ or invoke _chakra_, so all he could do was flee. He turned around again and yelped as he found even more snakes behind him, the purple one nowhere in sight. He looked desperately for an opening, but could not find one and gulped. The snakes hissed threateningly and some lunched at him, biting his arms and legs. He held back a cry and trashed in an attempt to break free, managing to escape some of the snakes' fangs. He began running away with the snakes right behind, but another reptile attacked him from above and he tripped as he tried to avoid its bite. The others reached him and wrapped around his body making it impossible to move, as their poison ran rapidly through his veins paralyzing him effectively. He struggled against his attackers unsuccessfully and tried to cry for help, failing to make a sound through his dry throat. His body started feeling numb and his vision blurred, but he could make out the silhouette of a man approaching him. He reached out his hand to him, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Now it got interesting! Please tell me what you think; it makes me really happy to read your reviews 0w0.**

**In case you forgot, Tsunade gave Team 7 the day off, but it looks like Sasuke did forget.**

**Sasuke overslept because of his cat-like behavior, "they can surely be lazy"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters.**

**Btw: I'm not a native English speaker.**


	11. Worry

**Chapter 8: Worry**

**Hey guys, almost no-one has told me what you think of the title. Should I change it, or is "What a Cute Mess!" fine? I would really like to know your opinion. :3**

**I got a very interesting, anonymous review, and I would like to answer it.**

**To my dear reviewer, **

**I really liked your idea, but you see, my idea of this story was to make it serious with a little cuteness and some jokes, but with a dark twist to the plot. It's kinda cliché, but you see, when I first started writing it I was a lot younger and had just discovered the wonderful world of fan fiction, and various of my readers like this style better. However, I think your idea is very nice, so I'm thinking of doing various spin-offs of this story, with one inspired in your idea. Would you like that? I'm sorry I couldn't meet your expectations with this story, but I would gladly make it up with another. I assure you it's not out of laziness, but because I myself think it would be better if it was written this way. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story, and be sure to read the other spin offs :3.**

**Alright! On with the story, I hope you'll like it :3**

* * *

'He's gone! It's too dangerous for Sasuke to wander alone like that! He can't even defend himself!' Kakashi looked frantically around the house, searching for his student. 'He's not here...I'll have to look for him somewhere else, but where?' Kakashi wondered as he found Sasuke's pajamas on his bedroom floor. He looked in his closet and as he had thought, some of his clothes were missing, most likely meaning he had left on his own. That thought comforted him a little, but he still had to find the raven.

He put on his shoes again and dashed through the streets searching for the _genin_, until he found his pink-haired student on her way to the Hokage's tower. "Sakura! Have you seen Sasuke?"

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. He panted shakily a few times and then looked at his clock. 6:30 am. He hadn't slept at all because of the nightmares that had haunted him all night, and now was time to get up. He knew that even if he tried to fall back asleep he wouldn't succeed. The images in his head were just too much.

He got up and decided he needed some training to clear his mind of those horrible dreams. He took his breakfast and got ready, and then dashed off to the forest. He had the day off, but he enjoyed training anyways, and if he wanted to become _Hokage_, he had to become a lot stronger. He stopped at a clearing and started with some warm up when he heard a scream. He jerked his head on its direction as he heard another yell of...pain? Fear?

He quickly took off to the forest again in search of the voice that sounded oddly familiar. He arrived at a one of the training grounds and watched as some snakes hissed in the distance. Oh how he hated snakes, they always meant trouble. Ever since the _chunin_exams when that creepy lady had attacked him and his team with giant snakes, he had started loathing them with a passion. They also reminded him of that Orochimaru guy that had attacked the village during the third exam.

He ran towards the snakes and watched as two men leapt away through the trees with a small figure in one's arms. He tried to chase after them but was stopped abruptly by some snakes blocking his path. He let out an angry growl and lunged at them.

* * *

"What do you mean sensei? Weren't you supposed to take care of him?" The young _kunoichi_ cocked her head curiously as the man stopped to catch his breath. He told the girl what happened and asked his question again. The _genin_ gasped in surprise and shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Do you think something may have happened to him? Maybe he's just training somewhere?" Sakura suggested questioningly. Kakashi thought it over for a while and then answered, "Well, I hope you're right. I'm really worried; I get this feeling something is terribly wrong." The teen eyed him worriedly and said, "Do you want me to help you look for him? Should we tell Hokage-sama about this?" The _jounin _thought this over for a moment too; he didn't want to worry the _Hokage_for something like this when there was a possibility that he was just overreacting and Sasuke was fine, but the feeling of worry at the back of his mind kept nagging at him. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

Naruto let out another growl watching madly the bloody mess on the ground. He had massacred every single serpent that had crossed his path, and now he let out a victory howl as he threw away the purple snake in his crimson hand. The strength was suddenly drained off his body and his chakra stopped flaring, his legs gave out and he sat down tiredly, supporting his back on a tree. An icy blue surrounded his pupils and he gasped letting his widened eyes roam over the dead snakes before him. "No, no, no, no! That couldn't have been me! "He looked at his trembling hand as some blurry events played in his mind. He could only remember arriving to the training grounds and then blood, blood and hisses everywhere.

He ran fearfully back home and locked his door, "This is just getting worse." He took a warm bath -they always calmed down his nerves- and tried to breathe slowly. The massacre kept playing in his head and he shut his eyes and winced trying to avoid them, but then one thing caught his attention. Those figures, he had seen two men fleeing with something in their arms, but... Who were they? What were they carrying? Where were they going? He tried answering those questions himself. Who were they? He remembered one had long black hair and the other had it white, but he couldn't see their faces... Where were they going? He didn't know either; they just fled to the deeper parts of the forest, to the north. What were they carrying? 'Was it...a kid? It looked like a child, but...' it was I use...they were too far away, he didn't see them clearly. 'I should tell Granny Tsunade about it.'

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we can't find Sasuke!" The pink haired girl and her sensei knocked the door and entered stating their business right away. "What? Kakashi, I put him under your care! How did you lose him?" The blonde woman looked disapprovingly at the _jounin_and crossed her arms. Kakashi told her what he knew with Sakura helping him to add details he forgot to tell. "So he just left?" "Yes, Tsunade-sama. I don't know where he went, and I'm really worried." "We are really worried Hokage-sama" The young girl corrected. The woman opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by a loud bang of the door.

"Naruto, what the-" "Tsunade-baachan! Someone's in the village!" The three others rolled their eyes and Sakura said: "What a surprise, Naruto, I would've never guessed." "No! I mean, I-I found someone in the forest. I don't know who they are, but..." the blond was waving his hands frantically in an attempt to emphasize his point, but the others couldn't understand a word he said. "Naruto, calm down. What are you trying to say?" "I-I-I don't know, I just...I" He couldn't tell them where he saw them, the dead snakes and the blood were still there... An idea crossed his mind, but he didn't know if it would work. "I saw two men carrying a child in the forest. I got a bad feeling about them, but I don't know who they were. They fled very quickly so I couldn't see them clearly. One had black hair and the other wore his in a white ponytail. There were a lot of snakes too."

Kakashi feared the child could be Sasuke, and after Naruto described those men he started worrying more. It was almost painfully obvious he was talking about Orochimaru. The three (Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade) but their lips in worry, fearing the same, but it was the girl that voiced their suspicion. "Tsunade-sama, you don't think that could be Sasuke, do you? Those men sounded like Orochimaru and Kabuto." "Huh... what?" The boy was confused now. Sasuke? Orochimaru? What?

"Brat, have you seen Sasuke lately?" The blond turned to face her curiously. "Sasuke? Not since yesterday... why?" "Uchiha is missing, and we fear Orochimaru may have kidnapped him." "Orochimaru? You mean the guy that attacked the village? What does he have to do with Sasuke?" 'Oh shit. That kid... it wasn't Sasuke, right? He wouldn't be captured so easily, right? Oh damn, the bastard is half cat of ourse he stood no chance! That guy is as strong as pervy sage!' "Orochimaru has stated himself his choice of using Uchiha as his new vessel." "What?"

"Ugh! We can't lose any more time! We have to look for him!" Kakashi was losing his patience, his student could be in deep trouble and they were not doing anything to help! "Naruto! Show me where you saw them."

"Right."

* * *

**Remember: Naruto doesn't know of Orochimaru's plans until later in the original series, so now he doesn't know anything either.**

**So :3 how was it? I hope you liked it. It didn't have much action, but I promise Orochimaru and Sasuke will be in the next one.**

**To those who didn't' read it at the beginning, I'm planning on making various spin-offs of this story, you know, like write many adventures of Team 7 and neko Sasuke. Please tell me what you think; I will take requests too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**


End file.
